The subject matter disclosed herein relates to fuel filters.
Gas turbine engine fuel systems have a main filter and secondary filters that capture particulates that are generated downstream of the main engine filter. There may be openings that require secondary filtration downstream of the main filter for the optimal use and life of components fed by such smaller openings.
To prevent contaminants from entering the small clearances, last chance filters are installed in the fuel lines. These filters may be constructed of wire mesh or perforated sheet depending on installation and filter micron rating requirements.
Engine fuel systems may be used as a heat sink for heat generated by a gas turbine engine which has resulted in higher fuel temperatures.